Simples règles
by lily forever
Summary: COMPLETE.Jasper Pennon, un nouvel élève, apprend les règles du lycée, qui ne sont autres que celle de Derek Venturi. Intrigué, il décide de jouer avec le feu... Et s'approche de Casey MacDonald, s'attirant les foudres d'un certain brun. Derek x Casey.
1. Chapter 1

Hehehe. Mes chers amis. Comme ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? (se cache sous ses couvertures)

D'accord, d'accord. J'avoue, je n'ai pas été présente, ces derniers temps. Je dirais même qu'on ne m'a carrément pas vue. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'en suis désolée. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Sand3131, dans un message, cette absence est du à un gros manque de morale, une énorme flemme, mais aussi très peu d'imagination, et beaucoup de devoirs. Pour le moment, par exemple, je bloque complètement sur le chapitre de "Juste un souvenir". Je n'arrive pas à l'écrire, et je vous assure que ça m'agace énormement. Je déteste ça, ne pas arriver à écrire lol.

Bon, en attendant, j'ai cette idée qui m'est venue en tête, et je la poste pour me faire pardonner. Ce serait surtout un three-shots. Trois chapitres, donc.

J'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous me pardonnez ma très longue et honteuse absence.

Bsxxx

Lil's

* * *

**Simples règles (****Partie 1)**

Il était nouveau, ici. Il s'appelait Jasper Pennon et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, passer une année scolaire acceptable, réussir ses examens, et partir à l'Université. Bien sur, il espérait aussi se faire quelques amis, histoire de ne pas rester seul pendant un an, mais sa priorité, c'était l'université. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en entrant pour la première fois dans le lycée, c'est qu'à Thompson High, il fallait respecter quelques règles, très simples. Celles du proviseur, et celles de l'élite – pas l'équipe de football, comme on aurait pu le croire, mais de hockey. Donc, de leur capitaine : Derek Venturi.

Malheureusement pour lui, dès son premier jour, les choses ne tournèrent pas à son avantage. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans son nouveau casier, en se répétant silencieusement qu'il n'avait pas de quoi paniquer, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison logique pour que des gens du lycée le détestent sans le connaître, il vit arriver deux jeunes filles, qui s'arrêtèrent à côté de lui, en riant et lui sourirent gentiment.

La première, la plus grande, était magnifique ; Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ondulant légèrement, et des grands yeux bleus aimables qui éclairaient un visage pâle en forme de coeur. Ce fut elle qui lui tendit la main.

« Salut, tu dois être le nouveau, Jasper, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il acquiesça lentement, en finissant de ranger ses bouquins. L'autre jeune fille le salua poliment, mais elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, et regardait autour d'elle avec une nervosité évidente que l'autre, pourtant, ne semblait pas avoir remarquer.

« Je m'appelle Casey Macdonald » se présenta la brune. « Et elle, c'est Emily Davies. »

« Jasper Pennon. » déclara-t-il avec légèreté. « Mais, apparemment, tu le sais déjà. »

Casey sourit.

« Je sais ce que ça fait, d'être nouveau. Alors, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite surtout pas !»

Jasper la remercia, et la regarda ensuite s'éloigner avec une stupeur un peu émerveillée. Dans son ancien lycée, une aussi jolie fille ne serait certainement pas venue lui parler. Pas qu'il était particulièrement moche... Il n'était juste pas particulièrement populaire. Il haussa les épaules, en se disant que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, et partit pour son premier cours -économie.

Il s'installa près d'un garçon à l'air sympathique qui lui adressa un sourire en se présentant, et qui lui expliqua, en gros, comment ça fonctionnait, ici. Il mentionna l'équipe de hockey, il mentionna également Derek Venturi, mais Jasper n'y fit pas attention... Peut-être qu'il aurait du.

« Si tu veux, on peux manger ensemble, à midi » lui proposa John en le quittant à la fin de l'heure.

Jasper acquiesça, ravi d'avoir déjà un nouvel ami. Dans le cours suivant, histoire, il eut la surprise de retrouver Casey, la fille du matin, qui lui adressa un petit signe de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

« Alors, tu te repères bien ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, en sachant que ce lycée est bien plus petit que celui d'où je viens, et que j'ai soudain un excès de popularité fulgurante, étant le nouveau, oui, ça va. » sourit Jasper.

Casey éclata d'un petit rire amusé. Ceux qui étaient déjà arriver tournèrent la tête vers eux. Certains parurent amusés, d'autres clairement inquiets et certains firent une petite moue compatissante. Il s'en étonna un moment, mais le professeur entrant dans la salle, il oublia vite les regards. Casey était apparemment une fille studieuse, puisqu'elle ne lui reparla pas du cours. Ça ne le dérangea pas vraiment. Il se contenta de l'observer, en se demandant franchement comment il pouvait avoir la chance d'être assis à côté d'une fille aussi jolie et sympa d'être son premier jour.

A la fin des deux heures, la brune lui adressa un petit signe de main, et la main de John s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se retourna. Son nouvel ami avait l'air un peu inquiet.

« C'est à toi que Casey Macdonald vient de faire ce signe ? »

« Euh, oui, répondit Jasper, surpris. Pourquoi ? »

« Écoute, vieux. J'aurais peut-être du t'expliquer les règles d'ici. » Déclara John, un peu gêné.

Jasper haussa un sourcil. Allons bon, c'était quoi, encore, cette histoire de règles ?

« Je t'ai parlé de Derek Venturi, il me semble ? »

« C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Hockey, c'est ça ? » se remémora le jeune homme.

John hocha la tête.

« C'est un peu lui, qui dirige le lycée. Expliqua-t-il. Et c'est lui qui instaure les règles. En vérité, elles sont assez simples. 1) Ne jamais se moquer / critiquer / énerver / offenser un membre de l'équipe de hockey, ou ses meilleurs amis, Sam et Ralph. 2) Aucune critique acceptée sur le Hockey... et 3) Ne pas discuter trop longuement, s'asseoir à côté ou même envisager la possibilité de sortir avec Casey Macdonald.

Ébahi, Jasper resta sans voix un moment.

« Mais c'est parfaitement ridicule. » finit-il par dire, d'une voix faible. « Si tout le monde appliquait ses règles, alors cette fille se retrouvait isolée de tout le monde. »

« Cette règle ne marche qu'avec les garçons, évidemment. Casey est très appréciée, mais aucun garçon ne songerait à l'approcher, après ce qui s'est passé avec le pauvre Truman. »

Tout en parlant, les jeunes hommes avaient atteint le parking. Ils avaient une heure de pose. John sortit une cigarette, en proposa une à Jasper qui refusa poliment. L'histoire avait éveillé sa curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec ce Truman ? » questionna-t-il l'autre garçon.

« Truman connaissait les règles. Mais il était tellement amoureux de Casey qu'il a voulu passé outre. Casey l'aimait pas mal et elle l'a embrassé. Bien sur, ça a fait le tour du lycée, comme tu peux t'en douter, et Derek l'a appris le jour même. Le lendemain, Truman est arrivé en caleçon du lycée, trempé et frissonnant, alors qu'il faisait -2° dehors. Et il a dit à Casey qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il préférait en rester là. »

Jasper fixa pensivement le lycée un moment, tout en répétant l'histoire dans sa tête.

« Mais... Ce Derek Venturi, s'il est amoureux de Casey, pourquoi il ne lui dit simplement pas ? »

John éclata de rire, et secoua la tête devant l'innocente ignorance du nouveau.

« Derek n'aime pas Casey. Leurs disputes sont très célèbres, maintenant. Ils sont demi-frères et sœurs. La mère de Casey s'est remariée avec le père de Derek. » précisa-t-il.

« Mais alors, pourquoi cette règle ? »

« Derek est du genre possessif, et quoi qu'il en dise, il est hyper protecteur. Casey est SA sœur, et il n'accepte pas le fait qu'elle est super sexy et que les garçons veulent sortir avec elle. »

Jasper ne posa plus de questions, et changea de sujet. Pourtant, la conversation lui resta en mémoire. L'excuse du frère protecteur lui semblait un peu facile, en vérité. S'ils se disputaient tout le temps, alors pourquoi se soucier de qui elle fréquentait ? Tout en allant en cours d'anglais avancé, il réfléchit à ces règles, puis, soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit, et il esquissa un sourire rusé.

Peut-être que Jasper paraissait effacé et inoffensif, comme ça. Peut-être qu'il passait pour une étudiant sérieux et sans histoire. Mais il était curieux, rusé, et quand il avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de l'en délogé. Et il avait très envie de connaître le fond de cette histoire.

C'est pourquoi, quand il se rendit compte que Casey était encore là, et qu'elle lui proposait encore une place à côté d'elle, il lui adressa un grand sourire, et s'assit sans se soucier des regards qui se posaient à nouveau sur lui.

XxX

Quand la cloche sonna, Casey lui sourit, et lui proposa de manger avec elle et Emily, dès qu'ils furent sortis de la classe. Il accepta. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu. Tant pis, peut-être que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

John se stoppa, en le voyant en compagnie de la brune, puis s'avança brusquement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » siffla-t-il à voix basse. « Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit, ce matin ? »

Jasper haussa les épaules.

« Oui. Mais je trouve ça ridicule. Ça te dérange si je mange avec Casey, ce midi ? »

John se redressa, et lui adressa un regard désolé en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu vas le regretter, mon vieux, crois-moi. » chuchota-t-il.

« On verra bien. » dit simplement Jasper.

XxX

Emily le regarda s'approcher avec un air parfaitement horrifié, mais n'osa dire un mot. Il lui sourit gentiment, et s'apprêtait à commencer son repas, quand il sentit soudain un regard pesant -plus pesant encore que les autres qui les fixaient avec une curiosité proche de l'impolitesse, sur sa nuque. Il se retourna, curieux, et aperçu trois jeunes hommes, à une table plus loin. Le regard pesant, c'était le grand brun, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Ses prunelles noisette le fusillaient du regard ; littéralement. Jasper déglutit, tourna la tête, et Emily lui adressa un sourire presque compatissant.

« Qui est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ? » demanda Casey, en se penchant légèrement.

Elle fit soudain une grimace.

« Oh, je vois. C'est mon demi-frère ? Ne fais pas attention à lui. Ce type est un vrai crétin. »

« Derek Venturi, c'est ça ? »

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de lui. » remarqua Casey, désabusée. « Je ne sais franchement pas ce que tout le monde lui trouve, dans ce lycée. Tout le monde le vénère. On voit qu'ils ne vivent avec pas lui. Personnellement, je peux te dire que c'est un enfer. »

Jasper se força à rire un peu, mais son rire sonna faux, et très faible.

« Je suis sur que tu exagères. » sourit-il.

« Casey ! » s'exclama soudain une voix mielleuse.

Derek Venturi était là. Casey le fusilla du regard, mais il ne quitta pas son léger sourire.

«Tu ne me présentes pas ton nouvel ami ? » demanda-t-il, faussement amical.

« Il est nouveau ! » s'exclama précipitamment Emily. « Casey l'aide à se repérer. »

Jasper la remercia mentalement de l'effort qu'elle faisait pour qu'il garde la vie sauve. Parce qu'il était clair, au vue du regard que lui lança le jeune homme, mais également de sa posture et de son ton trop amical quand il lui parla qu'il n'en avait pas fini de baver.

« Oh. Et tu es ? »

« Jasper. Jasper Pennon. » répondit-il d'une voix prudente.

« Tu es content, maintenant ? » attaqua Casey sèchement. « Dégage, Derek. »

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit, mais il avait l'air plus mauvais que sympathique. Il adressa un dernier regard à Jasper qui du se retenir de frissonner, et partit, avant de revenir brusquement sur ses pas, au plus grand agacement de Casey.

« Oh, Casey, tu as une tâche, sur ton tee-shirt. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, en baissant les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas de tâche qu'est-ce que... »

Derek poussa brusquement le plateau de Jasper. Celui-ci, qui avait son coude poser dessus, laissa échapper sa cuillère de pâtes à la bolognaise, qui atterrit évidemment sur le tee-shirt de la brune.

« Maintenant, si. » déclara-t-il, satisfait, avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Casey sembla furieuse, et siffla un « Derek » entre ses dents, les yeux plissés. Désolé pour elle, Jasper lui tendit sa serviette en s'excusant. Casey balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main, tout en acceptant la serviette.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit. La vie avec Derek, c'est un enfer. Et ce que tu viens de voir là, ce n'est qu'un aperçu de ce qu'il me fait vivre depuis trois ans ! »

XxX

« Pennon ! »

Jasper grimaça, puis se tourna lentement vers Derek Venturi. Il était accompagné d'un grand blond, qui devait être son meilleur ami, et qui semblait quelque peu anxieux. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux auburn, puis esquissa un sourire crispé en direction du jeune homme.

_Tu dois connaître l'histoire, Jasper. Tient lui tête. Courage. _

« Oui ? » répondit-il le plus poliment possible.

Le brun s'approcha de lui jusqu'à que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le regard extrêmement menaçant. Il l'attrapa par le col, violemment.

« Ne t'approche plus de Casey, d'accord ? Tu as de la chance, tu es nouveau, donc si tu arrête tout de suite de la fréquenter, il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Jasper prit une profonde inspiration.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il sans détour, sous le regard catastrophé du blond. « Pourquoi je devrais arrêter de la voir ? Casey est très sympa, avec moi. »

Derek raffermit sa prise sur son col, et ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus de rage.

« Parce que sinon, grogna-t-il à voix basse, je vais démolir ta petite tête d'intello, compris ? »

« Derek... » commença le blond, hésitant.

Jasper puisa il ne sait où sa réserve de courage. Il n'aimait pas se battre. Mais il voulait savoir. Coûte que coûte.

« J'aime bien Casey, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter de la voir à cause de toi, qui semble tant la détester. » répliqua-t-il avec aplomb.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le poing lui atterrir sur le nez. Il gémit de douleur en s'écroulant au sol, et porta sa main au visage. Il pissait le sang. Visiblement, Derek était un habitué des bagarres. Celui-ci s'approcha à nouveau, furieux, et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Tu as compris, maintenant ? _Tu ne t'approches plus de Casey ! _»

Il lui lança un regard perçant, furieux, possessif. Presque... Presque jaloux.

« Derek, laisse tomber, viens on s'en va. » tenta le blond, en prenant son ami par les épaules.

Derek se dégagea sèchement.

« Je veux l'entendre dire. »

Jasper se releva avec un peu difficulté, en essayant d'éponger le sang qui coulait toujours. Il fixa ses yeux bleus dans les yeux noisette du jeune homme, puis soupira, comme s'il se résignait.

« Très bien. Je n'approcherais plus Casey. »

Derek se détendit presque immédiatement, et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. Il tendit même la main vers Jasper pour l'aider à se relever.

« Cool. Je suis heureux que t'ai compris. Alors, à un de ces jours, peut-être. »

Il laissa Jasper seul. Celui-ci, tout en sortant un mouchoir de son sac, le nez toujours en sang, songea tout d'abord qu'il allait avoir un sacré bleu, au niveau du nez, demain. Ensuite, il se repencha sur l'attitude de Derek, et comprit immédiatement où était le problème. Derek Venturi n'était pas un frère protecteur, comme tout le monde semblait le penser. Non, Jasper pensait qu'il ne considérait même pas Casey comme sa sœur. Il la voyait plutôt comme tous les garçons du lycée.

-Une fille incroyablement mignonne, sexy, intelligente et sympa.

Et, d'après le regard que lui avait lancé le brun, Jasper était prêt à parier que Derek était carrément attiré par Casey. Pire, il en était apparemment complètement dingue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Moins de Jasper dans ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée. mais bon, au départ, c'est un Derek/Casey, n'est-ce pas ? lol. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez !! _

_Bsxxxx_

_Lil's _

* * *

**Fjudy :** Merci beaucoup ! J'adore ton enthousiasme, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Oui, Jasper a mieux compris que les deux autres xD. Et il a pas fini de les aider ! ^^

**Sand3131 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'ai eut cette idée d'un autre personnage en lisant une fic anglaise, et je l'ai trouvé bien. je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire !!

**Romania :** Mercii ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps ! Et oui, Jasper est courageux. Quoi que là, c'est presque plus du l'inconscience xD.

**Sarina :** Merci ! Je suis heureuse que tu adores ma fic !

**Cl0chette :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui, tu as absolument tout compris sur les personnages et l'histoire lol.

**Jones17 :** Merci ! Me revoila avec la suite, j'espère tu apprécieras tout autant !

* * *

**Simples règles (partie 2)**

Casey adressa un sourire fatigué à sa meilleure amie, puis s'approcha lentement de son casier, en se demandant si la... cruauté -elle ne trouvait pas d'autres mots, de Derek l'avait poursuivie jusqu'au lycée. Elle souffla, et ouvrit prudemment la porte. Rien. Elle laissa échapper malgré elle un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait eut un peu peur, à vrai dire. Hier soir, Derek avait été abominable. Pire que d'habitude, cela s'entend.

«Dure soirée ? » devina Emily, en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« C'est un euphémisme. » marmonna la brune avec une voix fatiguée. « Je ne sais pas ce que je lui avait fait, hier, mais il a été cent fois plus insupportable que d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, j'ai bien cru que j'allais en arriver au meurtre. Surtout quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait mit un criquet dans ma chambre -impossible de le déloger avant trois heures du matin. »

Les beaux yeux noirs d'Emily brillèrent une seconde d'agacement, puis se teintèrent de compassion, et Casey ne remarqua rien. La brune finit de ranger ses livres, attrapant seulement celui d'histoire et d'espagnol, les deux cours qui arrivaient, puis laissa choir sa tête sur le casier, et se permit de fermer les yeux un instant, en écoutant le bavardage d'Emily, rassurant et familier. Parfois, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour se sentir mieux ; Cependant, son bien-être ne dura pas longtemps.

« C'est Jasper ? » s'exclama Emily « Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il a, sur le nez ?! »

Casey rouvrit les yeux, curieuse. Elle aimait bien Jasper. Il avait l'air d'être un chic type. Elle du cependant réprimer un cri quand il fut près d'elle. Un long bleu s'étalait sur son nez, et dépassait sur sa joue droite. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

« Mais qui t'as fait ça ?! S'horrifia-t-elle immédiatement. Quelqu'un du lycée ? Je vais t'amener chez Paul, si tu veux. Tu les as vu ? Tu pourrais les reconnaître ? »

Jasper la fixa un instant, étonné et indécis. Puis il haussa simplement les épaules, en composant le code pour ouvrir son casier.

« Te fais pas de soucis, Casey. C'est rien du tout. » grommela-t-il, distant.

Emily n'exprima aucune surprise, face au ton de l'adolescent, ayant compris qui avait dessiné le bleu sur le jeune homme. Casey, par contre, fut douchée par la réaction indifférente, presque froide, de celui qu'elle pensait devenir un nouvel ami. Et Casey étant Casey, elle demanda des explications.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle plus froidement.

Un éclair de satisfaction passa dans les yeux verts de Jasper, comme s'il espérait cette réaction. La brune en fut quelque peu intriguée, mais décida de passer outre, puisqu'il s'apprêtait à parler.

« Je... enfin, Casey, je ne sais pas si je... enfin, tu vois,... » bafouilla-t-il, sans rien dire vraiment.

Casey haussa un sourcil agacé.

« Non, je ne comprends pas, non. Serait-il possible que tu sois plus clair ? »

Jasper entra alors dans une comédie remarquable. Il réussi à berner Casey avec une facilité déconcertante, en prenant des grands yeux innocents, prudents, presque honteux et une voix hésitante, faible.

« En fait... Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu seras contente de... »

Derrière Casey, Emily hocha frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, horrifiée. Ce type était suicidaire, ou quoi ?

« Crache le morceau, Jasper. » soupira Casey en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il y eut un silence. Bref. Jasper prit une profonde inspiration, Emily cacha sa tête dans ses mains, désespérée, et Casey croisa les bras, en attente d'une réponse précise.

« C'est Derek Venturi, qui m'a fait ça. Parce que... Parce qu'apparemment, il y a une loi dans ce lycée, te concernant... elle vise les garçons, en fait. Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'approcher, en gros. »

Casey inspira bruyamment, au delà de toute stupéfaction. Une... _loi ? _Interdisant les garçons de l'approcher ? Qui était assez tordu pour... La réponse hurla dans sa tête sur le champ.

« DEREK ! »

A l'autre bout du couloir, un certain jeune homme brun tourna la tête, vaguement inquiet, vers le hurlement qui venait de résonner, en se demandant franchement ce qu'il avait pu faire, cette fois-ci. C'était encore à cause du criquet ?

XxX

Elle ne chercha pas à retenir sa main, ni à mesurer sa force. Au contraire, la gifle partit brusquement pour s'écraser avec puissance sur la joue de Derek, qui, totalement ahuri, n'esquissa pas un geste. Elle était furieuse, ses yeux brillaient d'une colère froide et elle tremblait presque, tant elle le détestait en cet instant, tant elle avait envie de lui arracher les magnifiques yeux, de lui griffer son beau visage, de rouer de coups son corps d'athlète.

« Tu es folle ? » dit-il finalement, encore choqué, en passant une main sur sa joue.

C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait ; Il venait de lui tendre une perche, et elle s'y accrocha avec force.

« Oui, je suis folle ! cria-t-elle. Folle de rage ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?! »

Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle s'étouffait presque dans sa colère, incapable de trouver les mots justes qui caractériseraient son état d'esprit.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il, décontenancé.

Elle du se retenir pour ne pas le frapper de nouveau, et à la place, finit d'ameuter le reste du lycée.

« De quoi je parle ? Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? _Encore _? Comment as-tu... Je n'arrive même pas à envisager le fait que tu es... sans même penser une seule seconde... Tu... »

Elle s'embrouillait dans ses cris, elle le savait. Mais hurler lui faisait tant de bien qu'elle n'imaginait même pas devoir arrêter. Ses joues s'étaient désormais colorées d'une jolie teinte rouge, et les larmes perlaient à ces yeux, tant son émotion était forte. Elle ne pensait pas arriver à le détester autant un jour. Et pourtant, combien de fois l'avait-elle pensé ?

« Je quoi ? Tu pourrais à être un peu plus claire, au lieu de t'exciter comme ça ? » s'agaça-t-il.

Casey se tut. Elle inspira profondément, faisant fis de tous les élèves du lycée, qui la fixaient avec une certaine inquiétude désormais. Il semblait que tout le monde avait compris que ce n'était pas l'une des habituelles chamailleries futiles entre Casey et Derek ; Aujourd'hui, c'était sérieux.

« Ta fichue règle qui interdit les garçons de m'approcher ! » Hurla-t-elle soudain, en le giflant à nouveau, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Encore une fois, Derek ne réagit pas. Il était même cette fois-ci totalement figé, et ses yeux se posèrent un bref instant sur quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle sut que c'était Jasper, qu'il fusillait du regard ainsi. Elle le força à revenir sur elle, sa rage se transformant peu à peu en colère froide.

« Tu n'as donc aucune morale ? Tu n'as donc aucun coeur, Derek ? Est-ce que tu es tellement égoïste, est-ce que tu me détestes tellement pour oser me faire ça ? Pour m'isoler, me priver des gens, des garçons... Est-ce que tu me hais à ce point pour me voir seule et désespérée ? »

Elle parlait désormais à voix basse, contraste étonnant avec ces cris des minutes précédentes. Les badauds s'entreregardaient, hésitants, gênés, mais tout cela se transforma en stupeur général quand Derek Venturi, _le _Derek Venturi, perdit pour la première fois son air assuré et chassa son regard fier.

« Casey, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te jure. » débita-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

Il semblait presque désespéré. Dans d'autres circonstances, pour une autre blague, Casey aurait s'en doute affiché un sourire réjoui, face à ce tout nouveau Derek. Elle n'arriva qu'à se sentir encore plus mal, mais elle ne savait plus si c'était la colère, l'orgueil blessé, le ressentiment ou la tristesse.

« Je ne veux pas connaître tes raisons, Derek. » siffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

« Casey... »

« La Ferme ! » le coupa-t-elle en haussant à nouveau le ton. « Tu sais quoi Derek ? J'ai toujours espéré qu'on finirait par bien s'entendre, un jour. Mais là... »

Elle sentit son coeur faire un bon douloureux dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle articulait soigneusement les mots suivants comme un serpent crache son venin.

« Je te déteste, Derek Venturi. Non. _Je te hais. _Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, d'accord ? Oublie que nos parents se sont remariés, oublie que l'on vit sous le même toit. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes des parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre ! »

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa totalement, comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que quelqu'un était mort. Elle le fusilla une dernière fois du regard.

« Je te hais. » répéta-t-elle en se retournant.

XxX

« Casey ? »

« Je ne veux voir personne. » bredouilla-t-elle, en essayant vainement d'essuyer ses larmes.

Une main secourable lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle attrapa rapidement, pour se moucher. Elle releva la tête pour remercier la personne, et reconnu Jasper, à travers sa vision floue. Il avait un sourire penaud aux lèvres, et semblait visiblement un peu gêné.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Elle renifla piteusement, et opina. Elle devait être affreuse, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était dans l'arrière du lycée, là ou personne ne venait jamais. Comment Jasper l'avait trouvé resterait sans doute un mystère. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui demander maintenant. Elle était trop mal.

« Est-ce... est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » souffla le garçon, hésitant.

« T'en fais pas, Jasper. Je m'en remettrais, tu sais. » murmura-t-elle en soupirant.

Il ne parut pas franchement convaincu.

« Je suis peut-être nouveau, mais j'ai entendu les rumeurs, qui cours depuis ce matin. Apparemment, c'est la première fois que Derek et toi, vous vous disputez comme ça. »

Casey rit faiblement, et se moucha à nouveau, avant de répliquer, ironiquement ;

« J'aurais du apprendre à être plus discrète, quand je l'engueulais. Maintenant, les gens croient nous connaître, alors qu'ils ne savent absolument rien. »

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel Jasper réfléchit intensément à comment aborder le sujet délicat. Pour lui, il était clair, désormais, que Casey était aussi amoureuse que Derek l'était d'elle. Mais... en avait-elle seulement conscience ?

« Tu... Désolé si je suis indiscret, mais pourquoi es-tu si bouleversée ? » l'interrogea-t-il prudemment.

Casey haussa les épaules.

« Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pleures pour Derek, mais... D'habitude, c'est plus de colère... Là... Je crois que c'est de l'amertume. »

C'était étonnant, comme la franchise venait naturellement, entre eux. Jasper hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait, et Casey essuya les dernières larmes qui restaient sur ses joues.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu le détestes ? » osa-t-il chuchoter.

Elle se raidit imperceptiblement.

« Je le hais. J'ai toujours souhaité que nos rapports s'améliorent mais là... Il est allé trop loin. »

Nouveau silence. Plus long. Seuls les reniflements de plus en plus espacés de la jolie brune rompait le soudain trouble qui venait de s'élever. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle se baissa pour ramasser son sac, et le remit sur son épaule, après avoir sorti un petit miroir de poche, qui suffit à lui prouver à quel point elle était laide.

« Je vais aller m'arranger, je suis affreuse. » déclara-t-elle, brisant le silence.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

« Merci, Jasper. » reprit-elle, en souriant à son tour faiblement. « Merci du fond du coeur. »

« Ce n'est vraiment rien. Tu es la première personne à m'avoir accueilli, ici. »

elle se détourna, prête à partir, et il dit à nouveau, plus fort, plus clairement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je prends son parti. Mais tu devrais entendre ses explications. »

Casey ne se retourna pas, ne frissonna pas, ne le fusilla pas du regard, ne donna aucun signe physique qu'elle avait entendu sa dernière phrase ; Jasper espéra néanmoins de tout coeur qu'elle suivrait son conseil : au moins, après, elle aurait une bien meilleure raison pour le remercier.

XxX

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Paul ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais suivre le conseil de ce jeune homme, Jasper. »

« J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir me contrôler, et d'être violente. »

« Casey, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais bien qu'il te faut ces explications. Respire. »

XxX

Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'aller voir Derek. Une partie d'elle, assez importante, exigeait des explications pour ce comportement odieux, et l'autre, plus en retrait, mais qu'elle trouvait plus sage, lui conseillait d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence de ce dernier. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était dur. C'était difficile à avouer, mais elle avait besoin de Derek... Au moins pour pouvoir lui crier dessus, et relâcher la pression sur quelqu'un.

-Et ce n'était que la première excuse de bien d'autres.

Elle se leva brutalement, sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, et frappa à la porte de Derek, qui cria un entrez flemmard et distrait, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Avec un sentiment de remord, elle se rappela l'air décomposé qu'il avait affiché le matin même, à la suite de ces derniers mots. Cependant, elle effaça bien vite sa culpabilité. Il avait chercher cette souffrance. Si souffrance il y avait vraiment, évidemment.

Elle rentra. Il était couché sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, tourna les yeux vers elle, et se figea.

« Je croyais que nous ne nous connaissions plus ? » fit-il remarquer, avec un soupçon d'ironie.

Casey ne releva pas. Elle s'installa contre le mur, sérieuse, et fixa le jeune homme sans ciller.

« Je veux une explication. Pas forcément une bonne, mais une explication quand même. C'est insupportable de ne pas savoir _pourquoi _tu m'as fait ça. »

Il se redressa à demi, sur le côté, et la fixa un instant, songeur, avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux. Elle attendit, écoutant en silence sa respiration rapide, puis il souffla, d'une voix moins assurée que d'habitude, comme s'il avouait une tare.

« C'est pourtant clair, non ? Je ne voulais pas que les garçons t'approchent. Point. »

« Ce n'est pas une explication. » répliqua-t-elle. « _Pourquoi _est-ce que tu ne le voulais pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, la curiosité avait remplacé toute rancœur ou colère. Elle le fixait jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux yeux, cherchant dans son attitude distante et gênée un début de réponse, un semblant d'éclaircissement. Mais elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle était totalement perdue. Finalement il releva les yeux vers elle, et elle se rendit compte qu'une minute seulement avait du passer, depuis qu'elle avait posé sa question ; pour elle, ça faisait déjà beaucoup plus longtemps.

« J'aurais fait exactement la même chose pour Lizzie ou Marti. » déclara-t-il posément.

Étonnement, elle décela immédiatement le mensonge. Lizzie avait déjà eut un petit-ami, et il n'avait absolument rien dit. Qu'en a Marti... Que pouvait-il en savoir ? Elle était encore tellement jeune !

« Tu mens. » dit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

Il se releva, agacé, et alla ouvrir la porte.

« J'ai répondu à ta question. Maintenant, bye. »

En trois pas, elle était près de lui, et referma la porte, frôlant en passage sa main, qu'il retira précipitamment. Elle haussa un sourcil, étonné, puis oublia en relevant la tête vers son demi-frère.

« Tu mens. » répéta-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas dire la vérité, pour une fois, Derek ? »

Il la scruta intensément, sans un mot. Puis, soudain, sans signe avant coureur, il posa ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Elle sentit son coeur rater un battement, alors qu'il sifflait à voix basse.

« Tu veux la vérité, Casey ? Tu es prête à l'entendre ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui, à part quand ils s'étaient battus dans la salle de bain, dans les premiers temps de son aménagement. Ça lui semblait si loin, aujourd'hui ! Néanmoins, elle acquiesça, les yeux décidés.

« Je suis venue pour ça, non ? »

Il sourit lentement. Ce n'était pas son rictus habituel ; elle ne dit pas un mot, et le silence s'éternisa. Pendant un moment, ils ne bougèrent pas, restant dans cette drôle de position, et puis, impatiente de comprendre, perdue dans sa naïveté de jeune fille innocente, elle demanda « Alors ? » ;

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Et il l'embrassa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey People ! =D

Je suis désolée du léger retard, mais faut dire que ce chapitre n'était pas facile à écrire, et je suis désolée aussi parce que je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Sachez quand même que je vous remercie tous, franchement je vous aime, parce que je n'ai jamais eut autant de reviews dans un chapitre (et toutes positives, en plus!).

Sinon, vous pouvez vraiment être fiers de moi xD. Déjà, parce que j'ai réussi à poster, malgré la toute nouvelle organisation de (que je n'aime pas du tout, au passage, mais chuuut !) et aussi parce que j'ai fait pas mal de recherches dans ce chapitre pour être sûre que je ne disais pas de bêtises (cependant, je ne peux pas vous garantir que tout est juste...)

Je vous aime, Merci, franchement, vous êtes super !! (j'ai l'impression d'être une star XD, excusez-moi, c'est plus fort que moi)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les autres ! (je vous rappelle que c'est le dernier...)

Gros Bisous,

Lil's.

* * *

**Simples règles (partie 3)**

Derek frappa à la porte de sa chambre, à la fois furieux, désabusé et pragmatique. La réaction de Casey avait été si... _normale_ qu'il ne pouvait pas la blâmer... Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de la faire changer d'avis.

- Casey ! Gronda-t-il. Ouvre cette porte !

- Je ne veux plus te voir ! s'écria une voix étouffée.

Il soupira, et abandonna un instant, laissant reposer sa tête sur la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. D'ici, il entendait ses sanglots, et il se sentait coupable d'être celui qui les avait provoqué. Surtout que, pour une fois, il aurait souhaité une toute autre réaction ; il aurait tant aimé que Casey fasse un truc dément auquel il ne s'attendait pas, au lieu d'être si prévisible, en s'enfuyant. Pourquoi, de toutes les filles qu'il connaissait, avait-il fallu que ce soit elle dont il...

- Casey, c'est toi qui voulait la réponse, non ? Je t'avais prévenue ! argumenta-t-il à travers la porte.

- Tu m'avais prévenue ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois vraiment que j'étais préparée à ce que tu...

- Ouvre cette porte !la coupa-t-il brusquement. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie qu'Edwin, Lizzie, Marti ou pire, les parents entendent notre conversation.

Il n'eut à attendre qu'une fraction de seconde. La porte s'entrouvrit, il entra et la referma le plus doucement possible. Casey s'était déjà rassise sur son lit, et ses yeux striés de rouge montrait qu'elle avait pleuré ; Il voulu s'approcher, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, et il se sentit comme brûlé. Elle avait... peur de lui ? Il déglutit difficilement, et s'efforça de prendre un ton posé et sérieux... Ce qui était assez rare pour qu'on puisse le souligner.

- Casey, écoute tu _voulais _cette réponse. Je te l'ai donné. On est quitte, d'accord ?

- Tu ne m'as donné aucune réponse !répliqua-t-elle, sérieuse à son tour. Tu m'as juste... embrassée. _Embrassée, _Derek.

- Parce que ce n'est pas suffisant, pour toi ? s'exclama-t-il, un peu agacé.

Elle fixa un instant, les yeux brillants, puis détourna le regard en rougissant. Il garda son air le plus impassible possible, et s'installa sur le lit aussi, assez loin d'elle tout de même, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas 'agressée'. Il voulait tellement... Après tout, elle avait bien... Il inspira profondément. Il devait partir sur ce chemin là.

- Tu m'as embrassé, toi aussi. rappela-t-il à voix basse. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais encore giflé, ou un truc dans le genre. _Tu m'as embrassé aussi, Casey._

Elle rougit de plus belle, et se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de tristesse, de fureur, ou... d'autre chose.

-Je... commença-t-elle, en bafouillant. C'est parce que..

Elle soupira violemment, et retrouva soudain toute sa confiance en elle habituelle.

- Mais enfin, Derek ! Tu ne vois pas où est le problème, avec ce baiser ?!

- Non. répondit-il sincèrement.

- _Je suis ta demi-sœur !_

Elle avait l'air furieuse, il était seulement surpris. C'était ça, le problème ? Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres ;

- Figure-toi que j'étais au courant. fit-il en essayant de garder son sérieux. Mais qu'est-ce qui...

- Mais c'est... C'est monstrueux ! hurla-t-elle, choquée de sa nonchalance, en s'éloignant encore plus de lui. C'est immoral, c'est intolérable c'est... C'est de l'inceste !

Son ton était monté dans les aigus. Il perdit son sourire, et devint livide. Il voyait ses larmes, qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, il voyait ses joues rouges d'avoir trop crié, il voyait ses longues mains trembler, il voyait ses dents mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et, pourtant, seul le dernier mot qu'elle avait hurlé résonnait dans sa tête, à la manière d'une sentence irrévocable.

- De... l'inceste ? répéta-t-il dans un effort surhumain. C'est comme ça que tu le vois ?

- Y-a-t-il une autre manière de le voir ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix plus calme.

Il lui jeta un regard blessé, oubliant sa grande fierté, puis secoua la tête et se releva.

- Bien. Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Salut, Case. Bonne nuit.

XxX

- Pennon !

Jasper se retourna au son de la voix qui devenait de plus en plus familière. Il s'attendait presque à recevoir des remerciements, et affichait un air avenant... Qui s'effaça immédiatement en voyant l'air fatigué et énervé de Derek Venturi. Il gémit.

- Elle n'est pas venue te voir, c'est ça ? dit-il avant que Derek n'est eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Écoute, Derek, je te _jure _que j'ai essayé de la convaincre qu'elle devait aller te demander des explications, pour que...

- Jasper ! le coupa d'une voix abrupte le brun, Tu n'y est pas du tout. Elle est venue.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard septique à la star du lycée. Si, comme Derek l'affirmait, Casey était venue, alors il aurait du avoir l'air radieux, heureux, enfin, avoir au moins son rictus habituel ! Au contraire, là, il semblait lasse, et pas vraiment joyeux. Jasper soupira. Qu'est-ce que Casey avait fait, encore ? Avait-elle nié ce qu'elle ressentait ?

- Tu lui as dit la vraie raison, au moins ? s'assura-t-il. Que tu es amoureux d'elle, et tout.

Derek l'attrapa par le bras, et l'amena jusqu'au local de théâtre, qui était désert. Puis ses yeux noisette se fixèrent sur lui, lui donnant l'impression de passer aux rayons X.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ? siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Jaspe haussa les épaules.

- Franchement, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si les autres élèves sont tous des parfaits idiots ou s'ils ont juste peur que tu leur casses la gueule.

Derek l'observa un moment, le visage fermé, puis finalement laissa un sourire presque amusé percer sa carapace, et mit ses mains dans ses poches, avant de soupirer.

- Écoute, Jasper. T'as l'air d'être un mec plutôt cool, et... Je te fais confiance. Je vais te dire un truc qui, si tu le répètes, vaudra sûrement ta défiguration à vie, ok ?

- Ok. Je t'écoute, et je ne répéterais pas. Crois-moi, c'est pas mon genre.

Alors Derek s'installa sur la scène, et raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la vieille, ce qu'il se souvenait de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu au début, du baiser totalement dément qu'ils avaient échangés, de la fuite de Casey, et pour finir, de leur dispute. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une dispute. A ce stade, ce mot semblait complètement insignifiant. Quand le brun s'interrompit, il eut le furtif plaisir de voir que Jasper était presque aussi choqué qu'il avait été la veille.

- De l'inceste ? Mais... Ça n'a strictement aucun rapport ! finit-il par lâcher, abasourdi.

Derek acquiesça lentement, en essayant de cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait à quel point la phrase de Casey avait pu lui faire mal. Après tout, si le roi du lycée se mettait à montrer ses émotions, où allait le monde ? Il se contenta donc de pousser un soupir reflétant parfaitement son état d'esprit.

- Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre. avoua-t-il à voix basse.

C'était un aveu chuchoté du bout des lèvres. Il avait toujours eut du mal à faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'il ressentait, mais cette faiblesse -ou force ? S'était accentuée avec les années. Jasper ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux fixés sur lui, songeurs. Puis, finalement, comme s'il avait finalement trouvé une solution à tous les problèmes du monde, ses yeux verts pétillèrent à nouveau.

- Tu es déjà avec quelqu'un, pour l'exposé libre d'anglais ? Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire.

Derek haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Je devrais être avec Sam, comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

Un sourire rusé apparut sur les lèvres de Jasper, et Derek lui trouva un air absolument machiavélique qui l'impressionna fortement, bien qu'il garda ça pour lui.

- Parce que j'ai une excellente idée de sujet... répondit le jeune homme sur un ton suggestif.

- Les exposés se font en classe entière... murmura le brun, comprenant soudain où voulait en venir l'autre jeune homme. Bon, eh bien, Sam se mettra avec Ralph !

Jasper retint un éclat de rire, et serra la main de Derek, avec l'impression que son année de Terminale serait finalement très productive, avant que son... Ami ? S'exclame avec une joie à la fois sincère et forcée :

- Brisons les tabous de la société, cher collègue !

XxX

- Bien. Mr Venturi, Mr Pennon, quel est donc votre sujet ? Demanda le professeur d'anglais.

Les deux jeunes hommes rassemblèrent leurs fiches, puis Jasper se tourna vers l'adulte.

- L'inceste, monsieur. Répondit-il poliment.

Tous les autres élèves échangèrent des regards surpris, choqués, voir même dégoutés, mais Mr. Crow ne fit qu'hocher la tête, les vrillant d'un de ses regards perçants dont il avait le secret.

- C'est un sujet intéressant. Commenta-t-il. Allez-y, je vous en prie. Vous avez ¼ d'heure.

Jasper échangea un regard encourageant avec Derek, qui semblait assez mal à l'aise, puis se tourna vers ses camarades. Il remarqua que trois élèves se démarquaient des autres ; Sam, le meilleur ami de Derek et qui était évidemment au courant de l'histoire, avait un air approbatif planté sur le visage. Emily se mordillait la lèvre, en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents entre Casey et Derek. Casey, enfin, n'était ni dégoutée, ni choquée, ni même surprise. Elle avait juste l'air... effrayée. Apeurée par l'inconnu, par la vérité, par ce qu'elle voulait se cacher. Il lui sourit discrètement, puis commença à parler d'une voix forte.

- L'inceste, par définition, c'est une relation sexuelle entre membres de la même famille et soumise à l'interdit. Sa définition n'a pas toujours été exactement pareille, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, l'inceste à toujours été considéré comme un acte parfaitement révoltant et malsain, condamné par la société.

Il s'arrêta un instant, balaya du regard la classe, puis reprit, calmement ;

- On associe souvent la pédophilie avec l'inceste, puisque celle-ci est souvent un rapport entre un adulte et un enfant. Cependant, un pédophile ne violera pas forcément ses propres enfants, et un incestueux est très rarement pédophile.

Il leva les yeux vers Derek. Celui-ci avait les mains crispées sur sa feuille, mais avait le même air décontracté de d'habitude quand il prit la suite, avec un ton mesuré.

- La définition dans le dictionnaire ne dit cependant pas tout, et peut prêter à confusion. La loi, ici Canadienne, est plus précise. Je cite, d'après l'article 155 du code criminel : « Commet un inceste quiconque, en sachant qu'une autre personne est, _par les liens du sang, _(son ton se fit étrangement appuyé sur cette précision) son père ou sa mère, son enfant, son frère, sa sœur, son grand-père, sa grand-mère, sa petite-fille, son petit-fils selon le cas, a des relations sexuelles avec cette personne.»

Ils continuèrent l'exposé d'un ton neutre, tour à tour, puis, quand il ne resta que cinq minutes, Jasper hocha discrètement la tête vers son camarade, qui se composa un sourire sérieux, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Il faut tout de même signaler qu'à force de condamner l'inceste, on en vient à penser qu'une relation inhabituelle -mais pas du tout condamnable, au contraire, peut être de l'inceste.

Cette fois-ci, son regard se plongea totalement dans celui de Casey. Elle était livide. Livide, effrayée, et malgré tout, il sentait la pointe de curiosité qui l'avait assailli.

- Prenons un exemple hypothétique. Vous connaissez tous ma situation familiale avec Casey, ici présente. Mon père s'est remarié avec sa mère quand nous avions chacun 15 ans. Vous êtes donc d'accord pour dire que nous n'avons aucun lien de sang ?

Certains élèves acquiescèrent, l'air réellement intéressés. D'autres avaient l'air septique.

- Bien. Alors imaginons maintenant que Casey et moi sortions ensemble.

Il y eut d'abord un grand silence. Puis quelques rires se firent entendre, et le jeune homme jeta aux élèves clairement amusés un sourire made-in-Derek.

- Je sais, je sais, ça paraît hautement improbable que cela se produise un jour. Mais rappelez-vous que nous parlons d'un cas hypothétique. Je suis sûr que nombre d'entre vous penserait à classer notre relation comme de l'inceste. Levez la main ceux qui le pensent.

Comme personne ne se déclarait, Jasper insista.

- Avant que nous ayons commencer notre exposé, bien sur.

Timidement, une main se leva. Puis deux, puis trois, puis cinq. Au total, sur la classe de 35, 28 avait la main levée... Dont Casey. Derek eut un sourire un peu désabusé.

- Eh bien, vous auriez tort. Si Casey et moi sortions ensemble, il n'y aurait absolument rien de condamnable là dedans. Bien sur, techniquement, nous sommes de la même famille. Mais ce n'est dû qu'à un remariage, et nous aurions pu nous rencontrer dans des circonstances totalement différentes. Comme il n'y a aucun lien de sang entre nous, pas le moindre ADN, à la grande fierté de Casey (il y eut quelques rires encore et Casey rougit), notre relation serait certes, inhabituelle, légèrement surréaliste en sachant qu'on ne fait que se chercher depuis presque trois ans mais en aucun cas, ce ne serait de l'inceste. En aucun cas, les gens ne pourraient nous juger, et je pense que nous n'aurions pas peur du regard des autres, parce que nous serions que nous ne faisons rien de mal.

Depuis longtemps, il ne regardait plus sa fiche. A l'instant où des applaudissements retentissaient dans la salle, la sonnerie retentit. Mr Crow , un sourire légèrement amusé aux lèvres, calma les élèves puis se tourna vers Jasper et Derek.

- Bien les garçons, je vous félicite. Mr Pennon, vous débutez très bien. Quand à vous, Mr Venturi, c'est la première fois que je vous vois aussi impliqué dans un de mes devoirs ! Bien que, rajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à une certaine élève, vos motivations avaient plus l'air personnelles que scolaires.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle. Pas gêné pour un sou, Derek sourit à son professeur.

- Miss Macdonald, je vous remercie donc d'avoir donner une raison à Derek pour qu'il comprenne enfin que s'appliquer dans ce qu'il fait peut avoir de bonnes conséquences.

Casey baissa les yeux en rougissant, rangeant avec précipitation ses affaires. Mr Crow lâcha ses élèves, après avoir donner un 18 aux deux garçons, puis tous sortirent de la salle en bavardant sur cet exposé plus qu'étonnant. Derek et Jasper se tapèrent dans la main.

- Je crois qu'on a assuré. S'exclama le brun avec arrogance.

- Carrément. On aurait même du avoir 20... Avec ta petite tirade de la fin...

- Derek ?

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Emily et Casey étaient là. La première souriait largement, et adressa un clin d'œil à son ami, la deuxième avait les joues rouges, mais ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et de reconnaissance. Il s'efforça de prendre un air décontracté, et mis ses mains dans ses poches, en l'interrogeant du regard. La brune se tourna un furtif instant vers Emily, puis revint sur le brun.

- Ton exposé était parfait. Je suis heureuse que tu es enfin compris combien c'était important, de s'investir dans son travail. Commença-t-elle avec sa voix de jeune fille responsable.

- J'ai eut ma propre source d'inspiration. Souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle garda le silence un instant, puis inspira profondément.

- En plus, il était très instructif. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça.

- C'était le but, Case. T'ouvrir les yeux. S'amusa Jasper.

Cette fois-ci, elle ressemblait à une tomate bien mûre ; mais elle avait une lueur décidée au fond du regard quand elle s'approcha de Derek un peu plus, au delà des limites du respectable, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour des excuses ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Jamais pour toi. Répondit-il à voix basse, troublé.

Elle sourit, leva les yeux au ciel...

Et puis elle l'embrassa.

XxX

Heureusement pour Jasper Pennon, cette année s'écoula comme il le souhaitait, et mieux encore. Il réussi avec brio ses examens, devint un ami très proche de l'élite du lycée, Derek Venturi, Sam Grevis et Ralph Brennan. Plus, il fut le confident et meilleure ami de Casey Macdonald, la petite-amie du dit Derek. Et, en sortant main dans la main avec sa petite-amie depuis maintenant 6 mois, Cassie Jersen, il se fit la réflexion que la meilleure chose qui avait pu se produire au début de l'année, c'est que le casier de Casey se trouve juste à côté du sien....

**Fin.**


End file.
